Part of Doofy's World
by Pricat
Summary: Perry is sad as he's worried because he thinks that he'll get relocated but once he drinks something Doof made, it makes him able to change between human and platypus but he wants to be part of Doof's life but he has to choose...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was inspired by looking at fan art of Perry and Doof but it's about Perry not wanting to leave because Phineas and Ferb are leaving for college and he doesn't want to get relocated but he gets to be human but can change back and forth between human and platypus but is unsure when his feelings for Doof become strong.**

**I hope people enjoy...**

* * *

Perry was scared as he was lying under the old tree he along with Phineas and Ferb used to sit under when the boys were younger but he knew they were seventeen now and going to college and was scared as the other family members didn't want him but he smiled knowing one person who wanted him but hoped that Monobrow wouldn't make him leave Danville but left for DEI as he knew that Doof would care about him.

He was nervous as he was in the hover car as he was fighting the sadness inside of him but knew that maybe Doof could help hide him so Monobrow wouldn't find him as he was listening to sad punk ballads.

**(Perry's P.O.V)**

**Why should I have to leave because of the fact Phineas and Ferb are going to college in a week's time and I know they... were the only ones besides Doofy who care about me but maybe Doof will let me be with him and then we can be happy like in my dreams.**

**I need him in my life...**

**(End P.O.V)**

He then arrived at DEI and entered using the rooftop as he heard Doof crying as he wondered why Doof was miserable like he was as he entered but saw that there were photo albums as he had a feeling something had happened but he hugged his neck as he saw Doof's eyes widen in surprise but saw him smile sadly.

"Hey Perry.

You look sad too." he said.

"What about you?

I haven't seen you like this since Peter showed up." he told him.

"Charlene and Vanessa left.

They hate me." he said.

"I-I like you." he told him.

He was thirsty but noticed there was a glass of some strange liquid as he drank it but Doof was scared knowing it was something he'd made and was planning to use but saw Perry stagger.

"D-Doofy what was that stuff?" he asked him.

"It was a formula which allows you to change your form at will.

I was planning to use it on myself but now I'm scared." he told him.

Perry nodded as he fell into Doof's arms shivering as he felt his head ache as his hazel eyes closed and Doof sensed he was beginning to change as skin was covering up his fur and and teal green hair was growing on his head as Doof was scared but remembered that the liquid he'd made could make others change their form and realised Perry was becoming human as he was in awe.

He then laid the anthromorphic male on his bed as he waited for him to wake but hoped he wouldn't be mad.

He then was quiet as he left...


	2. Getting Used To The Change

**A/N**

**Here's more.**

**I hope people like.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry for her review and I know she was kidding in it but thankfully she reviewed.**

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes opened as it was early morning and his head was hurting like crazy but wondered what he'd done to make it hurt but then remembered that he'd drank Doofy's tonic but he was stunned putting a white skinned hand in front of his head as worry flooded his body as he got up groggily but looked in the mirror as he was stunned by what he saw.

He was now slender yet muscle bound with teal green hair but still had his beaver like tail which made him a little relieved but was needing to see Doof as the head ache began to fade but knew that humans didn't walk around butt naked but saw that Doof had left clothes out for him which were a black t-shirt with black baggy jeans as he put them on but looked in the mirror but found it strange.

"_I guess I don't look that odd._

_Doofy did say that I could change at will but I don't want to try it now just in case but I'm hungry._

_Maybe Doofy made breakfast already."_ he thought.

He then left the room but he entered the kitchen but saw Doof was asleep on the couch as Perry smiled as Doof was such a cute sleeper but decided to make breakfast but put a blanket over his sleeping body as he went to cook but was having a warm sensation inside.

* * *

Doof's dark blue eyes opened as he smelt something delicious cooking from the kitchen but noticed there was a blanket over him as he got up wrapping it around his body but gasped entering the kitchen seeing a teal haired twenty two year old male in an apron flipping pancakes but he smiled warmly seeing Doof was up.

"Hey Doofy.

You okay?" Perry said.

Doof was stunned as he saw that it was Perry by looking into his brown eyes but was confused but he remembered that his frenemy had drank his liquid but he was relieved and stunned but blushed feeling him hug him as Perry smiled broadly.

"I'm fine Perry.

Tou scared the strudel out of me." he said to him.

"I'm sorry Doofy.

It was a shock to me too." he answered.

Doof smiled sitting down at the table but he wondered why Perry had left his host family but wouldn't tell him but he was eating the pancakes he'd made but were nice.

"Thanks.

I've never really cooked before." he admitted.

Doof then stroked Perry's hair as he wondered where his hat was.

"I won't be wearing it anymore." he answered.

He didn't know that he meant about quitting his job.

But Perry was curious as he was eating with his hands but Doof thought it was cute as he knew that Perry didn't know how to act human and wanted to show him how as he handed him an napkin as Perry was confused.

"Wipe your hands Perry.

Humans don't eat with their hands." Doof said.

"They don't?" he said.

"No, No we don't." he told him.

He then began showing him how to use cultery.

"You're doing good Perry." he said.

"Thanks." he said.

"You're welcome." Doof told him.

He was enjoying this.

* * *

But the alarms went off in the O.W.C.A as Monogram wondered what had set them off as Carl checked the computers and saw that it was a female villain but stunned seeing she looked like Vanessa making them worried as they knew that she would be after Doof but wondered where Perry was as he couldn't find him but hoped he was okay...

* * *

Perry was with Doof as they were in the mall doing some shopping and spending time together but were holding hands but didn't care about the looks people were giving them as they were in a music store as Doof was playing a guitar while Perry was playing the keyboard and they were having fun but Perry liked the time he and Doof were spending together.

He then hoped that things would be okay but he had a bad feeling.

Doof was wondering if something was bothering him but Perry didn't feel that something was wrong as he was eating a doughnut but he was quiet and hoped things were okay.

But they didn't know that somebody was watching them and it was somebody that looked like Vanessa.

She smirked at the two males after hearing so much about them from her mother.


	3. Getting Ready To Hit the Town

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you like.**

* * *

Later that night Perry was getting ready for bed but was sleeping in the spare room but he was looking in the mirror as he was wondering something remembering what Doofy said about being able to change at will but wondered how to do it as he looked at himself in the mirror as he was thinking but he felt strange as he was thinking about being his old furry self as his eyes glowed as he began to change but felt a little pain but the head ache faded but he smiled broadly seeing his usual self in the mirror.

"_Wow that's cool and all it took were thoughts but I shouldn't push it until I learn how to do it without feeling pain or wiped out like right now._

_I hope Doofy's okay._

_Today was a lot of fun._

_I hope everyday is like this."_ he thought.

He then climbed into the bed and snuggled into the warm blankets and his hazel eyes closed without a problem.

Doof then entered the room checking on him but smiled broadly seeing him asleep but in his normal form but he had a feeling that Perry had been playing around with changing his form at will.

He hoped that he wouldn't hurt himself.

For some reason when he looked at or was around Perry, he had this warm feeling in his heart that he couldn't explain but decided to sleep in his room for now but was feeling a little better.

* * *

Doof then awoke with a jolt from a few bad dreams as the sun was rising and felt better as he needed to make coffee but the dreams had been about Perry and Vanessa but she wasn't herself and had became truly evil but had created a child using her DNA but he shivered at this but hoped that wouldn't happen but he heard sniffling from where Perry was sleeping and felt bad for him entering his room hearing him mumuring in his sleep.

"Don't hurt Doofy!

I need him." he heard him say in sleep.

He blushed hearing this as he left him to sleep.

* * *

Later Perry wondered why Doofy was acting strange around him as they were having breakfast but didn't know that he'd heard him talking in his sleep but Doofy blushed as they were eating but he then saw Vanessa enter as she wondered what Perry was doing here with her father but had anger in her heart and that was because her mother had remarried but her step father had disowned her and she'd been sent to reform school but she ran away but Doof and Perry were curious but she sighed as Doof hugged her.

"Perry ran away because of his owners." he told her.

She smiled evilly knowing that she could sway Perry to her side easily but knew he cared about her father and would do anything for him but she could take over the Tri-State Area later.

* * *

Perry sighed as he had been changing into clothes as he was now in his human form but didn't want anybody to know as they wouldn't understand but he had a bad feeling about Vanessa being here as he remembered that Doof said she'd left with her mother but she wouldn't tell them that she was working for Rodney and was mad at her parents for disowning her but she calmed down.

She then left for a while but Doof and Perry were going out for the night as they had felt their bond grow stronger and had no idea that Rodney was watching them.

"Perry you ready to go?" he heard Doof ask.

"Yes, Yes I am." he said.

Doof was wearing a tux.

He smiled blushing as they left...


	4. Taking Him From Doof

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like and thanks to ILuv Perry for her review and it's not slash and I see you liked my other fic Good Enough so I might update it in a while but in this chapter, Doofy noticed that the liquid is messing with Perry's genetic DNA and he has to soon make a choice that'll make a huge impact on their friendship.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Later that night Perry was feeling good which he hadn't felt in a long while but he smiled when he and Doof had been dancing but knew that their friendship was stronger now than ever and he didn't want to do anything to ruin it but he then changed back into his turquise furred self but wasn't feeling too good as he wondered what was wrong but needed to go to the bathroom but staggered as he was lying in the hallway but Doof was scared wondering what was wrong with Perry but he went to his lair.

He then took a blood sample and realised the liquid was messing with him and knew that Perry had to choose between being his normal platypi self or being human but he wouldn't tell him until he woke up.

But fear was in his dark blue eyes as he watched Perry sleep peacefully but saw him shiver as he stroked his turquise fur as the liquid was making him ill and it was his fault but he swalowed his worry as he then felt fear hearing Perry whimper in fear as he stroked him but tears were in his dark blue eyes but he then saw him wake up slowly as the sun rise.

"Doofy... don't cry.

It'll be okay." he reassured him.

"It's all my fault Perry." he said sobbing.

"It's not your fault Doofy.

I'll be fine." he told him.

Doof was about to hug him but saw an ninja burst in throwing shurikens pinning Doof to a wall as the brown haired male saw it approach where Perry was as he was helpless to do anything but didn't know it was Vanessa but she'd been ordered by Rodney to capture him as he wanted to use the virus infecting Perry for his schemes as Doof saw the ninja leave DEI with Perry.

He was scared for Perry knowing he wasn't himself and had to go after him and kick whoever had stolen him's butt but he was hoping Perry would be okay...

* * *

Perry was angry seeing Rodney was behind this but was too tired to fight back but Vanessa smiled revealing herself to be the ninja that had taken him but understood Vanessa's pain as he felt the same way but knew revenge wasn't the answer but had to make her see but hoped Doofy would come as he knew he'd never abandon him but he was having trouble trying to change his form as he had a head ache but Rodney liked this but put him in a cage knowing he couldn't bust out but Vanessa was feeling a little bad for him but pushed those feelings aside as she had a job to do and couldn't turn her back on it now but Perry hoped that Doof would be okay.

His hazel eyes then closed in sleep as he prayed that Doofy would help him out.

Rodney then left him alone but told Vanessa to guard Perry...


End file.
